It Came From the ChillChest
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: Next in our ongoing oneshots What is breathing in the girl's fridge, and why is it Fuji's fault FujixOC


Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or anything related to it, I do not own my own free time for that matter.

AN: So I've actually had this story done for a while, but for some reason didn't post it. I have to admit Michi is a bit OOC for herself in this one, but it was fun to write so I'll let it pass. And I can't claim full credit for this story idea, I'm sure someone else has figured out the best way to get Inui's juice down.

* * *

Eyeing the container I actually shuddered, visably twitching, as I contemplated that someone, no not someone, Fuji actually enjoyed the horrid viscous liquid I was staring at. He had left it with me this last evening, saying something about his sister forebiding him from bringing any more home. So here it sat in my family's refrigerator, and I could swear it was moving, breathing.

Sticking out my tongue I closed the door quickly, before the juice-creature could actually move to escape. In the past I hadn't minded the weird obsession Fuji had with the ever-changing beverages Inui came up with, but now that they were invading my home I was going to have to say something. Thankfully he was supposed to meet me today after he was done with his homework to do some studying, and then I could inform him that, like his sister, I was having none of it.

When he finally arrived I wasn't surprised he bee-lined straight for the fridge and pulled out the horrid beverage. Shivering I watched from the doorway. "You do realize you have no idea what is in that. For all you know Inui is poisoning you all slowly." He smiled at me and approached, the thick, greenish liquid barely moving in the glass. "Ew, stay away from me with that!" Giving in I darted from the room and made my way up to my bedroom.

Moments later he followed, the drink still in his hand. "Nu uh, that can stay downstairs, I'm still convinced it is trying to escape, and the last place I want it is in my bed!" I pointed with all seriousness at Fuji and his drink.

Stopping he looked from me to the glass, his eyes slowly opening to show a mischievous grin. "You're serious?" I nodded and pointed again. "Have you even tried it?"

"Why would I try it! I saw it _breathing_ the other day, I have no need to drink it to know I don't like the looks of it." He came closer and I scrambled back on my bed, the coverlet bunching up behind me. "Out out out! I don't want that in here!" But now I was laughing as he stalked me with the horrid drink.

"Nope, not until you try it at least once." He set the glass down on the side table and grasped the coverlet. Yanking it he smirked as I screeched and was pulled over to him. Glaring up at him I pressed one hand over my mouth and scrambled to sit up.

From behind my palm I mumbled, "Never, you cannot make me try that, not now, not ever!"

"No?" Sitting on the edge of the bed he picked up the glass and while keeping his eyes locked with mine he drank a bit. "I promise it's not that bad, a bit spicy, a bit tangy, I think he used rose hips…that might be why it's not quite green." He again held the glass towards me and I shook my head madly.

"I don't care if it has only kool-aid and jell-o in it, I am not drinking that!" Though I did watch fascinated as his throat moved when he drank again. Now the glass was nearly half empty, at least in some form it was leaving my room. "I may never be able to kiss you again you realize…at least not until you gargle or something." I snickered at his dark look.

"Just one sip, then I'll leave you be about it," he held out the half-empty glass one more time. "Otherwise I'll have to think up drastic measures."

"Nope, never!" With that last promise I wriggled to the other side of the bed and turned away from him. "I am going to grab my notes, since that was the whole reason you came over, but when I get back that had best be gone." I didn't wait for his reply as I stepped out of the room to fetch my backpack from Miki's room. She and Eiji had planned to meet at the grocery store, something about him finding a new toothpaste or something…his habits were cute when I heard about them from Miki, but odd otherwise.

Stepping back into the room I squeaked with shock and dropped my bag as Fuji suddenly loomed over me, one hand on the wall by my head. Leaning in he kissed me deeply, and at first I sighed and felt my knees go weak…that is until I felt cold liquid on my tongue. Eyes widening I shoved my hand into his chest and shoved him away even as I swallowed. "You…you…." again he'd rendered me speechless.

"So, now tell me you don't like the juice." he smirked and reached out a finger to wipe up a drop from the corner of my mouth.

Contemplating the taste I finally shrugged, "I suppose it's not bad…but I think the delivery was what made it palatable. So, for that I'll let you keep storing it here…but so help me if it escapes and eats my brain I'm going to haunt your decedents until the end of time." Leaning over I picked up my bag and took it over to the desk. "Now, which subjects do you want to study first?" I sat and pulled out the note I'd organized in free period.

I felt more than saw him approach before his arms wrapped around my shoulders, "Decedents mm?" I glanced swiftly at him over my shoulder, his eyes were now closed and I recognized the smirk on his face. But instead of the comment I'm sure he was going to deliver he sat and took the paper from my hand. Apparently his mind was on the business of studying for our upcoming test…for now.


End file.
